


(Nie)zaiteresowany

by noemiharpia



Series: Stiles i Inni krótkie historie [35]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Awkward Flirting, Bisexual Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Family Dinners, Family Drama, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Post-Divorce, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Surprise Kissing, gay chris argent, post divorce victoria and chris
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noemiharpia/pseuds/noemiharpia
Summary: — Wiesz, stary... słyszałem o powiedzeniu: chcesz córuni, spodobaj się najpierw mamuni... ale nie wiem czy jest jakieś o ojcach?— Zamknij się, Stiles! — syczy przez zęby
Relationships: Chris Argent/Scott McCall, Isaac Lahey/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Stiles i Inni krótkie historie [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/532522
Kudos: 10





	(Nie)zaiteresowany

**Author's Note:**

> Błędy niesprawdzone.
> 
> To takie maleństwo inspirowane pewnym polskim przysłowiem: "chcesz córuni, podobaj się wprzód mamuni"
> 
> AU. Bez wilkołaków i Łowców. Czas akcji... ostatnia klasa liceum Scotta i Stilesa.
> 
> Piszę dla Was bardzo powoli kontynuację OS "Koniec i początek" Thiam. I już teraz wiem, że zamiast dwóch części dostaniecie trzy.
> 
> W międzyczasie zachęcam do zapoznania się z moimi trwającymi fanfikami z HP, oraz pierwszym rozdział opowiadania z MCU

***

— Stary, poważnie? — śmiech Stiesa z pewnością słychać nawet w piekle — Ojciec, naszej drogiej przyjaciółki Allison, cię obczajał?

— Możesz ciszej! — Scott nerwowo rozgląda się na boki, ale tym razem trener nad nimi nie wisi z wszechwiedzącą miną. Reszta drużyny też zajęta jest szykowaniem się do nadchodzącego meczu. W końcu to finał hrabstwa i dobrze byłoby, gdyby Scott jak na porządnego kapitana przystało dał z siebie wszystko na boisku. Niestety jedyne o czym może myśleć to ta wczorajsza nieszczęsna kolacja. Myślał, że Allison wreszcie się nim zainteresowała i dlatego zaprosiła go na rodzinną kolację. Jak bardzo się pomylił, odkrył w kilka sekund po dotarciu do posiadłości Argentów. Okazało się bowiem, że do miasta przyjechał były mąż Victorii, czyli matki All.

Obecny partner Victorii, pan Harris nie był z tego powodu zbyt szczęśliwy i okazywał to jak na dorosłego mężczyznę przystało. Siedział przy stole z naburmuszoną miną i milczał, podczas gdy Chris i Victoria wymieniali się jakże ciepłymi uwagami nad parującą potrawką z kurczaka. Allison potrzebowała przyjacielskiego wsparcia oraz czegoś, co odwróci uwagę jej ojca od Harrisa, który wraz z każdym słowem Argenta wyglądał na mocniej poirytowanego. Nie, żeby Scottowi było go żal. Facet od lat robił piekło jego życia, a to i tak nic w porównaniu do tego jak wredny potrafił być dla Stilinskiego.

Okazało się, że zainteresowanie Chrisa jego osobą było wprost proporcjonalne do niezainteresowania Allison. Jeszcze nie określił czy jest z tego powodu zadowolony, czy wręcz odwrotnie.

— Scott, bracie nie bądź taki — woła Stiles, ale na szczęście tym razem o wiele ciszej — Jak się zorientowałeś?

— Poważnie, Stilinski?

— Hej, nie możesz winić człowieka za pewną dawkę ostrożności, jeśli chodzi o ciebie i jakiekolwiek relacje romantyczne... Przypominam, że przez cały poprzedni rok umawiałem się z Isaakiem, a ty się nie kapnąłeś.

— Miałeś dobre wymówki: wspólna nauka, korki z lacrosse...

— Lydia wiedziała po dwóch tygodniach, że to ściema — prycha Stiles — Reszta naszej paczki po dwóch miesiącach. Nawet twoja mama domyśliła się wcześniej — kpi dalej ta podróba najlepszego przyjaciela. Nie, poważnie jeśli to ma tak dalej wyglądać to Scott zgłasza reklamację. — Dlatego jeszcze raz, powoli wytłumacz mi dlaczego myślisz, że ojciec twojej nie dziewczyny na ciebie leci?

— Może dlatego, że przez całą kolację nie spuszczał ze mnie wzroku

— To jeszcze o niczym nie świadczy, wiesz o tym? Może to spojrzenie miało ci przekazać wiadomość: "Jeśli skrzywdzisz moją małą córeczkę..."

— Tą częścią zajeła się Victoria i Harris, a All ich wyśmiała tłumacząc, że jestem dla mniej jak brat bliźniak. Platoniczna bratnia dusza

— AUĆ?

— Ta... poza tym jak już wychodziłem, Chris zaproponował, że mnie odprowadzi do samochodu — McCall waha się przez kilka sekund czy kontynuować, bo kontem oka dostrzega zbliżającego się trenera — A, kiedy już tam dotarliśmy i chciałem podziękować i zakończyć ten cholernie upokarzający i niezręczny wieczór to...

— Hej Stilinski, McCall! Poplotkujecie po meczu!

— Za dwie minuty będziemy — odpowiada natychmiast Stiles — Mów szybko — pogania

— Zaprosił mnie na kolacje w nieco bardziej kameralnym gronie... i uwierz miał na myśli randkę.

— Skąd...?

— Pocałował mnie

— ŻE CO ZROBIŁ?!

— Bez francuskich dodatków, ale...

— TY...! — pierwszy raz jest świadkiem tego, jak Stilesowi Stilinskiemu zabrakło słów. Trzeba zapisać tą datę w kalendarzu — A niech mnie... podobało ci się, co? — McCall nie odpowiada na takie dziecinne zaczepki. Jest dojrzały i ponad to. Jednak jego rumieniec i zadowolony uśmieszek są wystarczającą odpowiedzią.

***

Kiedy wreszcie wbiegają na murawę, a z trybun słychać liczne okrzyki i wiwaty, wcale nie jest zaskoczony, gdy dostrzega wśród widowni Chrisa Argenta. Potyka się o własne nogi, gdy dostrzega obok kogo siedzi mężczyzna. Po lewej ma jego matkę, a po prawej szeryfa Stilinskiego. Jeszcze większą grozą napełnia go fakt, że w rękach Chrisa dostrzega szalik z własnym nazwiskiem.

— Wiesz, stary... słyszałem o powiedzeniu: chcesz córuni, spodobaj się najpierw mamuni... ale nie wiem czy jest jakieś o ojcach?

— Zamknij się, Stiles! — syczy przez zęby


End file.
